


【茶布】米斯达觉得布加拉提比他更劲更辣

by chanris



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanris/pseuds/chanris





	【茶布】米斯达觉得布加拉提比他更劲更辣

1  
福葛来检查纳兰迦作业时，发现他正双手托着腮帮子，垂头丧气地坐在那儿，一脸愁闷，而本子上的练习一题未动。

明明都是刚刚才教过的题目，到头来一题都不会，福葛的怒火瞬间又冒上来了，但他还是耐着性子一字一句问：“纳兰迦，刚才这么长时间，你一题都没写，是遇到什么问题了吗？”

“我遇到大问题了，”纳兰迦焉焉地说，“我从来没有想过会是这样。”

“什么大问题，我不觉得这些题目会难到哪里去。”福葛说。

纳兰迦摇了摇头说：“不是这件事，而是我刚刚去上厕所时，遇到了一件让人不可置信的事情！”

一提到厕所，福葛的表情变得有些奇怪：“如果是什么恶心的事情，麻烦你立刻闭嘴。”

纳兰迦反驳说：“恰恰相反，我遇到了这个世界上最神圣而又洁净的事物！但是跟厕所放在一起说又有点怪怪的…”

“所以到底发生了什么？”

“就是我刚刚去上厕所，转了下把手发现门被锁住了，于是我随口喊了句谁在里面，结果你猜里面的人是谁？”

福葛不耐烦道：“我不想猜，你快说。”

纳兰迦凑近了福葛，睁大眼睛压着声音叫道：“是布加拉提！”

“嗯？然后？”

“我以为布加拉提是在里面洗手或者洗脸，就说在门口等他出来好了，但是，他说...他说——”纳兰迦的声音在颤抖，甚至有些哽咽，“他说‘我中午好像吃坏肚子了，麻烦你再忍耐一下，我尽快’。”

“哦，所以呢？”

“你难道都觉得这不可思议吗！他说吃坏肚子诶！吃坏肚子就代表拉肚子了吧，拉肚子的意思我是知道的，可对方是布加拉提啊，布加拉提竟然会拉肚子，他竟然会上厕所？！”纳兰迦急切地扯住福葛的手臂说：“福葛，你这么聪明，你一定知道‘拉肚子’还有别的含义对吧，不是我现在脑袋里所想到的那种含义对吧！布加拉提他不可能需要上厕所的对吧！”

“...纳兰迦，你说吧，气死我对你有什么好处。”福葛黑着脸说。

纳兰迦满脸疑惑：“福葛你在说什么啊，我是认真的！”

福葛怒吼道：“别开玩笑了，你他妈到底是弱智到什么地步才会觉得布加拉提他不会进行一个正常人类的新陈代谢啊！你是觉得他生理功能不正常还怎么着了！哪个人不拉屎啊？这么傻的问题，你他妈到底是不是个人啊！”

“——喂喂，你们到底在吵什么啊，门口就已经听到你们的声音了，是纳兰迦又惹你生气了吗福葛？”就在纳兰迦想怼回去的时候，米斯达伸了个头进来插了一句。

福葛看见是米斯达，强压着怒气，做了个深呼吸说：“米斯达，你来得正好，我已经不想和他解释这傻逼事了，你知道吗，他竟然和我说什么‘布加拉提怎么可能会上厕所’这种话，你听听，这是人说的话吗？”

“纳兰迦有说错什么吗？”米斯达手指挠了挠下巴，用一副理所当然的口气说道，“布加拉提这么完美的人当然不需要上厕所啊，你难道见过神明上厕所？你没问题吧福葛？”

“...说吧，气死我对你俩有什么好处。纳兰迦，是不是你让米斯达过来一起捉弄我的？就算你再怎么讨厌我给你安排的学习任务，也没必要这样搞我吧？”

米斯达边找了个位置坐下一边说：“我没有要捉弄你的意思啦，怎么说呢...布加拉提一直给我一种与世俗格格不入的感觉，他头上那对金色的发夹让我想到了佛罗伦萨大教堂的穹顶，虽然穹顶是八角平面形，但二者乍看确实十分相近，那就像是一颗钻石照亮着我们的内心，又像是一艘船，是我们这些漂泊无依之人的避难所。”

纳兰迦用力地点着头：“是啊是啊，布加拉提身上总是香香的，头发也很好闻！”

米斯达赞同道：“没错，他的头发是那不勒斯的海，总是那么光泽柔软，编在头顶的麻花就像那弯曲的蓝色多瑙河一样美丽。”

“你们两个真是够了！”福葛简直要翻白眼了。

“——纳兰迦，我好了哦，你去吧。”布加拉提揉着肚子走了过来，脸色看上去非常不好。

福葛关心道：“布加拉提，你还好吧，纳兰迦说你肚子不舒服？”

布加拉提坐下来说：“我还好，拉了之后舒服多了，中午可能吃了一些生食把肚子吃坏了。”

“不是吧，纳兰迦，他真的说出了那个词。”米斯达转过身小声对纳兰迦说。

“米斯达，拜托你别说了，我不相信！”纳兰迦悲痛地捂着耳朵说。

布加拉提看着背对着他窃窃私语的米斯达和纳兰迦问：“你们在讲什么呢？”

还不等他们开口，福葛就说：“没什么，布加拉提你要不要去房间里躺一会儿？”

“也好，那我去躺一下。”

“我和你一起去，房间里应该有药，我帮你找找。”

“谢谢你。”

福葛真的受不了这奇怪的氛围了，所以当他跟着布加拉提回到房间时，不禁长出了口气。他在柜子里倒腾了几下，翻出了几张药片，确认了药品的适用症和保质期后，他才接了杯水，将药递给坐在床边的布加拉提。

“谢谢。”布加拉提又一次说。

“下次不要再吃那么多了。”福葛提醒道。

布加拉提给自己灌了口水将药一口吞下，说：“谁让你们都不吃呀。”

“那你也没必要都吃下去啊，放那儿就行了，反正那种店每天都会有很多食物浪费掉吧。”

中午他们去了一家日料店，老板很喜欢布加拉提，于是特意送了一份刺身拼盘给他们，可是除了布加拉提，其他人似乎都不太吃生食。

“但我觉得挺好吃的，虽然那个时候也已经七八分饱了，可看着桌上的食物还是忍不住想吃，而且那是老板的一番心意，要是他看到那盘刺身几乎动都没动过，我怕他会失望。”布加拉提掀开被子躺了进去，福葛见状便回答说：“好吧我知道了，那下次让他送点别的，你好好休息，我先出去了。”

2  
阿帕基回来时，屋子里相当热闹，他没仔细听那群小鬼你一句我一句地到底在争辩什么，直接朝他们大声喊了句：“都吵什么呢！”

米斯达听到阿帕基的声音，便停了下来，转过头对阿帕基说：“哦，阿帕基，你回来啦，我们在讨论布加拉提呢。”

“布加拉提？”阿帕基环视了一周注意到布加拉提不在这里，“布加拉提出去了吗？”

福葛回答：“没，他刚刚人有些不舒服，现在正在楼上房间里休息。”

一听到布加拉提人不舒服，阿帕基眉头不禁皱了起来：“他哪里不舒服了？严重吗？”

福葛摇摇头：“没什么大碍，只是吃坏肚子了，现在吃了药躺着呢。”

阿帕基松了口气：“那就好。”

“等等阿帕基，你难道都不觉得惊讶吗？”纳兰迦叫了起来，“布加拉提竟然会拉肚子诶！”

“嗯？”阿帕基愣了几秒，思考了一下纳兰迦的意思后回答：“哦，是有点奇怪，他平时从不会乱吃东西，肠胃应该也没那么脆弱，可能出去测谎的时候舔到了什么脏东西吧。”

纳兰迦崩溃道：“难道你不觉得布加拉提会上厕所这件事很不可思议吗！他这么完美的人怎么可能会上厕所！”

阿帕基的表情变得有些一言难尽：“谁说他不会上厕所啊？是个人都会上的好吗？”

“太好了！终于有个正常人了！顺便一提布加拉提是中午生食吃太多才吃坏肚子的。”因为无法让队友理解这个弱智问题而开始在一旁默默自闭的福葛高兴地叫了一声。

米斯达说：“你的话是没错，但你也说了，那只是每个普通人类会做的事，布加拉提可是天使，是神明，人怎能与神相提并论，况且，你见过布加拉提上厕所吗，反正我是从没见过他和我们一起在男厕里愉快放水。”

这回就连福葛也说：“这样想来，我的确没有布加拉提和我们一起上厕所的印象，每次都是他一个人在外面等着我们的。”

乔鲁诺神情严肃道：“难不成他趁着我们不注意偷偷找地方开了条缝...”

米斯达说：“...你说得好像挺有道理，但他真没必要那样做，而且听上去也很变态。”

“也许是布加拉提和我们一起行动的时间不够多吧，我想阿帕基可能见过？”乔鲁诺说。

乔鲁诺这话不是随便问的，直接点名阿帕基是因为整个小队除了布加拉提本人，其他人都能看出来阿帕基喜欢布加拉提，而且阿帕基自己也没有否认，所以他们总是会主动为阿帕基和布加拉提留出更多空间让他们独处。但是他们也都一直在为阿帕基保守着这个秘密，因为布加拉提看上去完全没有觉察到。

“好像没怎么见过…”阿帕基含糊地回答。

其实布加拉提的确对他说过“我要先去个厕所，你要不要一起来”这种话，但是阿帕基就算憋到膀胱爆炸，他也不会同布加拉提像个哥们儿似的并排放水。就是因为他太喜欢布加拉提了，一想到布加拉提站在他旁边脱裤子，他担心自己出来的不是尿而是别的东西了。

福葛惊道：“骗人吧，平时就数你和他待一起的时间最长了！你们有时候一整天都黏一起，难道都不上厕所？”

纳兰迦说：“看吧看吧，我就说布加拉提是不会上厕所的嘛！”

“纳兰迦你闭嘴！”

米斯达人往椅背上一靠，随意地翘起一只腿说：“但我刚刚的确听到布加拉提说了‘拉’这个词了，虽然我觉得这实在不应该从他嘴巴里说出来。”

乔鲁诺也同意说：“布加拉提好像偶尔会说一些和他气质不相符的话，特别是他急了的时候。”

纳兰迦转了转眼睛，好像想起了什么，说：“唔...布加拉提他以前的确骂过我是‘毛都还没长齐的臭小鬼’什么的。”

米斯达整个人都绷直了说：“不会吧，他会说这种话？虽然我知道他已经是个成年人了，但是毛没长齐什么的...我总觉得他不像是会懂这些事的人，毕竟我以前讲黄段子的时候他根本毫无反应，表情正经得不行，让我分不清他到底是听不懂还是觉得没意思，不过那种事情就算是乔鲁诺也该懂一点吧，况且他还是个黑帮，这样一想又让我非常矛盾啊...”

阿帕基心想，他们都太夸张了，布加拉提怎么可能不懂这些啊。

之前与兹凯罗一战，布加拉提就一脸正气地说着“纳兰迦的皮肤变得和避孕套一样”什么的，这至少说明他见过也摸过避孕套吧。

“说起这个，我突然想起特里休和我吐槽过的一件事，”福葛说，“之前待在乌龟里时，她问布加拉提她想上厕所怎么办，布加拉提二话不说直接在地上开了条缝给她，还用一种‘反正大家都是姐妹没啥不好意思’的表情看着她说‘快去吧，憋久了对身体不好’，不得不说他这波操作过于直男了，连阿帕基都不会这么做。”

躺枪的阿帕基一脸无奈：“提我干嘛啊…”

乔鲁诺又一次做出沉思的神情说：“真不愧是布加拉提，能把自己的替身活用到这种地步，既然他真的做过这种事，那我之前的猜测也不是没可能。”

米斯达说：“求你别再去想那个猜测了，完全不可能的好吗！不过话说回来，对一个女孩子说出这样的话，布加拉提难道都不会害羞吗？就算他自己不害羞也要考虑下人家女孩子吧！我想到之前纳兰迦出去给特里休买丝袜那次，若抛开当时的形势，布加拉提绝对会自己去买吧，因为当时根本没人愿意去啊，我记得纳兰迦那天临走前也抱怨了一下。”

福葛脑补了一下布加拉提面无表情地站在那儿挑选丝袜和腮红的样子，五官都快纠结在一起了：“米斯达都怪你，我都有画面了，但我竟然觉得没什么违和感，是我出问题了吗？”

米斯达说：“你没什么问题，其实我也这么觉得，毕竟天使做什么事情都会让人赏心悦目。”

纳兰迦说：“那天真怪不好意思的，但店员问我是不是来帮姐姐跑腿的，然后我就没什么压力了。”

乔鲁诺说：“他可能完全把特里休当成妹妹或者女儿养了吧。”

“我真不知道他是坦诚过头还是太呆了，所以问题来了——你们有谁见过布加拉提害羞的样子吗？我没见过，好了，下一个。”米斯达说。

其他人都说自己没有见过，除了一声不吭的阿帕基。

乔鲁诺说：“那看来阿帕基肯定是见过了，毕竟你在追求布加拉提。”

米斯达也不怀好意地笑着：“是啊，你们之间绝对发生过不少脸红心跳的事吧？”

纳兰迦兴奋地叫着：“我想听！阿帕基你快和我们说说！”

“我——”阿帕基拉长了声音，停顿了好一会儿，“...我们之间什么都没发生。”

“切。”纳兰迦嫌弃了一声。

“阿帕基，你到底行不行啊！”米斯达失望道。

“你主动出击过吗？”福葛问。

阿帕基沉默几秒，开始很不情愿地边说边掰着指头数数：“我有一次说要看给他看手相，借此摸了他的手，有一次说给他做手部按摩，也趁机摸了他手很久，还有一次说比手掌大小，手心和他摩擦了很久，哦还有——”

“——阿帕基，你还可以更怂一点吗！这些算什么出击啊！他根本无法理解你的用意好吗！”福葛忍不住咆哮。

阿帕基看上去有点沮丧，说：“但我不敢表现得太明显，怕把他吓走，其实只要能和他待在一起我就很满足了。”

“阿帕基，你听我说，这样子是不对的，”福葛表情十分正经，“你想想，万一哪天布加拉提突然带了个陌生女人回来，对我们说‘这是我女朋友我们非常相爱正打算下个月结婚，哦顺便一提她已经怀孕三个月了’，你不觉得那时候一切就太迟了吗？”

阿帕基想象了一下那种场景，咬了咬牙艰难道：“我希望他能幸福，如果他真的有喜欢的人，我也只能接受了。”

“但是他现在还没女朋友，这就是个机会！而且他不是那种在外面乱来的人，你不用担心他会有什么情人，况且我觉得他似乎完全不为自己的恋爱着急。”

“但是那几位老太太挺为他着急的。”阿帕基说。每次布加拉提在街上碰到那几位老太太，总要被拉着介绍一些好姑娘，虽然布加拉提说“现在还没这个打算”，但万一他哪天突然想谈恋爱觉得可以交往看看了该怎么办啊！

纳兰迦看上去还没从刚才的震惊中回过神来，趴在桌上焉焉地说：“布加拉提以后会交女朋友吗？说实话我实在无法想象布加拉提有女朋友的样子。”

乔鲁诺说：“可能会像带女儿。”

米斯达说：“现在我们回到最开始的话题，其实我挺好奇布加拉提害羞的样子的，可我想过他其实是心里尴尬，但面上不表现出来的那种人，所以我觉得刻意去制造一些让他尴尬的情形不太好，还不如帮阿帕基想想怎么为他和布加拉提制造可以脸红心跳的机会。”

“脸红心跳的机会吗...”乔鲁诺自言自语道，“不如去酒吧试试，我觉得那里氛围挺好的，坐在吧台的上两人总是酒喝着喝着，就会越靠越近，我看电视上都这么演。”

阿帕基把这个方案否决了：“布加拉提不喜欢去那种地方，除非是任务，他说他受不了酒吧的气味还有一些赤裸裸的目光。”

福葛说：“那你不如按住他的头亲上去看看？”

阿帕基说：“你信不信他把我头摘下来倒过来装？”

“或者是你们撞在一起，摔倒在地，接着你不小心把他压在身下亲到了他，我看电视里也有这么演！”纳兰迦说。

阿帕基捂着脸说：“你以后还是少看电视多读书吧，这种剧情真的不可能这么凑巧的。”

这时，楼上传来的一阵脚步声打断了他们的聊天，这脚步声急促而有力，木质天花板仿佛都在震动，这感觉像极了去抢购限时打折名牌西装而奔走的普罗修特。

一个白色的人影飞速跑进了厕所重重关上了门，大概过了几分钟，马桶冲水的声音响起，布加拉提一脸虚弱地从里面走了出来，往他们这儿看了一眼。

“大家都回来了啊。”布加拉提勉强扯出一个笑容。

福葛说：“肚子还难受啊？”

布加拉提点点头：“嗯...刚刚突然又痛起来，但我觉得这次拉完应该就没事了，我先去楼上躺着咯。”

“好的，那你快上去吧。”

布加拉提刚没走多远，福葛就凑到阿帕基耳边小声说：“你赶快去把热水袋找出来给他暖暖肚子，关于刚才讨论的问题你就别管了，我们绝对会给你出个好主意的。”

阿帕基听了福葛的话，准备好热水袋去了房间，他看到布加拉提正整个人蜷着身子侧躺在被窝里，只有头顶露在外面，听到有人进来，他拉下被子露出个眼睛瞄了一眼门口。

“是阿帕基啊。”布加拉提闷在被子叫了一声。

阿帕基说：“我给你拿了热水袋，放在肚子上敷一下应该可以舒服些。”

一和布加拉提独处他就容易紧张，说话也完全没了平时的气势，他转身去衣柜里找到一件棉质薄衫折叠起来，把两样东西一起交给布加拉提说：“肚子上垫一下衣服，不然会太烫。”

“谢谢你阿帕基，你真贴心。”布加拉提笑眯眯地接了过来，把衣服和热水袋放在了自己肚子上，温温的感觉透过衣服传递过来，特别舒服，布加拉提眉头都不禁舒展开了。

“这样肚子真的舒服多了。”

“那就好，你还有其他地方不舒服吗？”阿帕基问。

“没有。”

“真的吗？我看看。”阿帕基轻轻撩开布加拉提的刘海，把手心覆在他额头，过了几秒便立刻抽回了手，把目光看向了别处。

“好像没发烧。”阿帕基不自然地说。

布加拉提笑了两声说：“你的手刚刚摸过热水袋，比我的额头还热呢，怎么摸得出来嘛。”

阿帕基不好意思地说：“那下次用手背好了。”其实他刚刚只是想借测体温这个理由碰碰布加拉提罢了。

“不过测额头的温度好像不太准，需要测别的地方。”

“什么地方？”阿帕基追问一句。

布加拉提看着他的眼睛一个字一个字地说：“比如腋下，口腔——还有肛门。”

其实布加拉提每说一个地方，阿帕基的目光就忍不住往对方身上相应的部位看去，所以当布加拉提说出最后一个词时，阿帕基差点爆炸。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈阿帕基你什么表情啊，”布加拉提大笑起来，“又没让你用手来测，你用不着这么紧张，这当然是用体温计测啊，怎么，你没测过？说起来我很讨厌测口腔温度，体温计硌在嘴巴里太难受了。”

阿帕基结结巴巴说：“哦、哦因为，我不怎么生、生病，但是我看别人用过。”

阿帕基后来不知道自己是怎么出来的，自从把注意力放到布加拉提屁股上后，他就开始一直走神，他只知道自己出来时脸肯定很红。

回到队友那儿，他们围上来问他上去这么久有没有进展，他大脑一片空白，坐在那里一副魂不守舍的模样，接着吐出了他所记得的仅有的几个词：“布加拉提...让我用手...体温计...肛温。”

聪明绝顶的福葛立刻day到了阿帕基的意思：“布加拉提说，想让阿帕基把他的手当做体温计给他测量肛温！天哪，这暗示多明显啊！米斯达，我们刚才想的那个方案绝对可行！”

米斯达也震惊道：“布加拉提说话竟然直白到这地步，看不出来他这般劲辣。”

福葛用力拍了拍阿帕基的肩说：“好兄弟，接下来都听我们的，绝对没错！”

3  
当阿帕基带着布加拉提来到福葛所给他的地址时，两个人都愣在了原地。

“阿帕基，是133号没错吧？”布加拉提问他。

阿帕基又一次低头确认了一番纸上的地址，有些尴尬：“嗯...这、这个，的确是133号。”

“所以你说的无论如何一定要我陪着你来的地方就是一家情趣用品店？”布加拉提满脸不敢相信。

阿帕基觉得自己现在真的不太行了，他想立刻去死，但首先要回去打爆那群臭小鬼的狗头。

之前福葛没有告诉他这个地址会把他们带到哪里去，只说了“这绝对是一个让人心跳加速、升华情感的地方，从布加拉提对你的态度来看，我认为到这儿绝对没错，别想这么多了，相信我，找个理由让布加拉提陪你一起去”，而阿帕基鉴于福葛的人品，选择了相信他，直接傻乎乎地把布加拉提给带来了，他很后悔自己没有事先来看看这到底是个什么地方。

阿帕基承认这的确是个让人心跳加速的地方——他现在心跳快得几乎要晕过去了！

他的大脑根本无法运作，头上直冒冷汗，他不知道该回答什么才会让这一切显得合情合理，他甚至想着不如破罐子破摔直接告白得了，但没有人会把喜欢的对象带到情趣用品店前告白的，这很变态。

他很想说点什么来拯救一下现在尴尬的局面，可因为紧张，他的声音梗在喉咙里就是出不来，就在这时，他听到布加拉提问他：“你交女朋友了？”

交女朋友？阿帕基认为布加拉提会这样想没什么不对。虽然这的确是个很合理的借口，但他可不会傻到在自己喜欢的人面前，告诉对方自己已经有女朋友了，更何况根本没有这样的事。

“唔...”阿帕基犹豫了，他还没有想好否认布加拉提的猜测后该如何作进一步的解释。

这时他听到布加拉提轻轻地抽了口气，一脸恍然大悟地凑近他，半遮着嘴小声问：“难道是男朋友？”

阿帕基被吓得后退一步，别过头去不敢看布加拉提，嘀咕着：“也、也不是...”

布加拉提镇定地说：“既然不想说那我就不多问了，不如进去看看吧，站在门口挺尴尬的。”

真不愧是布加拉提，去个情趣用品店都能整出一副上级下来检查的感觉，阿帕基想。

阿帕基缩着头跟着布加拉提进了店，一进门就看见收银台上放着一个极具暗示意味的香蕉人模型。店里人不多，加上店员也就两三个人在，和阿帕基印象中的情趣用品店不同，这家店面较大，整体看上去也格外清爽，货架上各色各样的商品排列整齐，若不仔细看外包装上的说明，有些根本看不出是情趣用品。

阿帕基觉得自己这样跟在布加拉提后面太不像样了，于是他挺直了腰杆，放松肩膀，努力让自己看上去不像个处男。

“想要什么请随意看看。”坐在收银台的店员看着电视漫不经心地说。

布加拉提首先走到了颜色最鲜艳的那一块区域。这里到处是花花绿绿的包装，盒子上虽然印着商品的模样，可完全不清楚那是什么东西，于是布加拉提好奇地拿起一盒看了看上面的字，轻轻地读了出来：“双人共震器...U震器0-120度随意合开...还有八种模式...唔，实在想象不到这玩意儿怎么用啊...”

“布、布加拉提，你不要读出来啦！”阿帕基红着脸制止道。

布加拉提把东西放了回去，看了一眼阿帕基说：“我们进都进来了，没必要这么不好意思吧。”

阿帕基被布加拉提噎得说不出来了，便眼看着布加拉提饶有兴趣地沿着货架一路逛下去。

“这边好像都是类似于震动棒一样的东西，样式还蛮多的，这一面的货架上竟然全都是震动器，你看见了吗阿帕基！”

“布加拉提，这没什么好兴奋的，我们不是在观赏高达模型。”

“哇这个，长得像章鱼一样，好奇怪啊，也是震动棒吗？”布加拉提从货架上取下一盒紫色的包装，“我看看啊...这个叫做锁精延时环，可以锁住根部和阴囊，锁精缓射，增加耐力...听上去感觉不是很舒服啊，阿帕基你觉得呢？”

阿帕基被布加拉提突然的提问给吓了一跳，错开对方的眼睛支支吾吾地说：“我、我怎么知道啊...又没用过。”

布加拉提把东西放回去笑着说：“阿帕基你放松点，我没别的意思，如果我玩笑开得太过火了的话，那就先和你说声抱歉。”

“我才没在意这种事呢！”

“那就好，其实我也觉得你不像是会在意这种事的人。”

他们绕到了货架的另一边，一看到上面陈列的东西，布加拉提忍不住捂住嘴惊呼了一声，而阿帕基直接骂了一句“操”。

那是一排仿真男性生殖器，各种肤色、粗细、长短都有。

阿帕基实在没眼看这些，正想伸出手去把布加拉提拉到别的地方时却握了个空，布加拉提又自顾自地上前去拿起一盒看了。

为了不遮挡视线，布加拉提将一侧头发拨到了耳后，他的耳朵很白，耳垂精致小巧，海蓝色的眼睛正盯着他拿在手上的东西，他低垂着眼睑阅读包装盒上的说明，纤长的睫毛随着眼球的转动而微颤。

“真肌肉感，八频摇震，智能加温…竟然还能智能加温啊，现在这些东西已经做到这种程度了吗！”布加拉提喃喃道。

要不是布加拉提念出了这些东西，光看他表情还以为在他在批公文。

阳具做得非常逼真，也相当粗长，阿帕基心想，布加拉提手里这根大概和自己勃起后差不多大小啊…糟糕，一把这玩意儿和自己的联想到一块儿去后，怎么突然有一种布加拉提盯着他自己阴茎的感觉。

阿帕基忍不住有些兴奋起来了，他觉得自己这样非常不妙，简直像个变态。

“喂，布加拉提，这没什么好看的吧，又不是没见过，赶紧放回去走啦！”如果布加拉提再继续这样毫无自知的话，阿帕基真的要忍不住去弹他的蕾丝内衣了！

但布加拉提将包装盒正面转了过来。似乎是怕阿帕基注意不到他手上拿着的东西，他直接将其举到与自己的脸相同的高度，对着阿帕基说：“阿帕基你难道都不惊讶吗，这做得太逼真了吧，而且这尺寸绝对超过欧洲男性平均水平了！”

仿真阳具呈深色，上面布满了经络，而且几乎要赶上布加拉提的面部长度，阳具狰狞可怖的模样与布加拉提那张平滑白皙的脸形成对比，阿帕基不禁想象要是布加拉提手上握着的是自己的阴茎，要是布加拉提能够更加凑近它，然后伸出舌尖稍微舔舐一下...

阿帕基在心里狠狠揍了自己一拳。布加拉提这么优秀的人值得自己把世界上最好的一切都献给他，在阿帕基心中，别说是布加拉提的身体了 ，就连布加拉提用剩的餐巾纸都容不得任何人玷污。

之前阿帕基一直以为自己是被布加拉提的人格所吸引的，平时只要能看着他的背影就很满足，但不知道什么时候自己开始对他产生肉体上的欲望，而且他明知道这和自己之前所坚守的准则相违背，却还是忍不住遐想布加拉提更加色情的一面。阿帕基唾弃这样的自己，他根本连追求布加拉提的资格都没有。

“不知道这摸上去是什么感觉，”见阿帕基不说话，布加拉提又重新放下了手，一边自言自语，一边用手指直接隔着透明的塑料膜包装戳了上去，“比想象得要软一些啊。”

阿帕基简直要着火了。他开始有点理解为什么某些成人影片喜欢让一些看上去清纯无知的年轻女孩作为主角了，比起主动火辣的女人，清纯派可能更能戳到某一部分人群的性癖吧，阿帕基没想到自己也是偏向这一派的。

店员似乎是看不下去他们俩和逛超市似的在这里瞎晃，探出个头朝他们喊道：“喂！两位小哥，那边都是异性和蕾丝用品，你们用的还要再往里走两排！”

“啊？我们不——”

“——知道了，谢谢您！”布加拉提把阿帕基的话压了下去，他看着阿帕基惊讶的脸说：“解释起来太麻烦了，反正他也不认识我们，所以我就先这么答应了，抱歉阿帕基，不知道这样会不会让你困扰。”

突如其来的“情侣关系”差点冲晕阿帕基的头脑，他舌头都快打结了：“啊不不，我很、很——啊不是，我是说，这完全不会困扰。”我很高兴，这样的困扰我不介意再多一些。

“那我们不如再去里面逛逛吧？”

阿帕基觉得自己像个带小孩来玩具店的父亲，他无法拒绝布加拉提的要求，只能无奈地说：“听你的。”

他们来到了店员所指示的区域，首先进入视线的是一些瓶瓶罐罐的东西。

“我猜这些是润滑剂吧，”布加拉提凑近了一看说，“果然是润滑剂——咦，旁边还有一些小罐的，我看看...是快感增强液，这瓶是天然增欲凝胶，都没听过这些啊，真的会有效果吗？”

阿帕基现在的想法是，布加拉提的话都不要接，等他自己看没意思了，就立刻拉着他走。

“哇，这边不是也有很多嘛，和我们刚刚的有什么不同吗？”布加拉提指着一排仿真阳具这么说着，接着又很自然地拿起一盒，透过塑料膜往里看了看，“哦我懂了，刚刚那个是佩戴式，这个不能佩戴。”

“天哪，这个设计太强了吧，还有这种同性双头自慰的东西！”布加拉提看着一盒u型仿真阳具说，“不过这个做出来有什么意义啊，既然两个人都是承受方又怎么会在一起？如果只有一方承受的话这个东西根本用不到吧，你说是不是啊，阿帕基？”

就算自己不接话，布加拉提也总有办法让他开口，他没办法做到无视布加拉提。

“是的。”他能做的只有尽量少说话。

幸好布加拉提也没有继续照着这个话题聊下去的意思，他随意看了看这块区域货架上的东西后，目光突然锁定在了店员身后的一个小房间。

布加拉提说：“那里面好像还有些东西，我想去看看。”

“去吧去吧。”只剩那一个地方没被布加拉提逛过了，阿帕基心想那边看完后布加拉提应该就要走了。

当他们走过店员身边时，店员大拇指朝着里面指了指，提醒说：“这里面都是sm用品，有兴趣看一下啊。”

阿帕基听到后脸黑了一下，而布加拉提却神色自若地直接走了进去，等稍微离那个店员远了一些后，布加拉提偷偷问阿帕基：“sm是什么意思啊？刚刚我没好意思问那个店员。”

“这...”阿帕基愣在那里不知道该说些什么，“这不是一种...正常的方式，你可以不用懂。”

布加拉提走到一排样式各异的皮鞭前说：“我看出来了，这应该是鞭子吧，难道性爱中还要遭受挨打吗，这的确很不正常——哦说起来，看到这些东西我可能明白sm是什么意思了，我听说过有些老板喜欢穿那种...唔我说不上来，我找找看这里有没有——啊！有了！”

布加拉提指着模特身上套着的捆绑拘束衣说：“就是这种样子的，他们会穿着这种衣服然后找专门的人调教自己，对，调教，我听他们是这么形容的，但我听着就很可怕，我不知道这种东西乐趣在哪儿。”

阿帕基现在已经彻底习惯布加拉提这种模式了，他接上去说：“我同意你的观点，所以我们走吧，这里没什么好看的。”

“说的也是...”布加拉提又最后一次将这个小房间看了个遍，确认没有错过什么感兴趣的东西后才跟着阿帕基出了店。

走到户外的阿帕基神经总算是放松了一些，他做了个深呼吸平复了一下心情，接着问布加拉提：“那我们回去？”

布加拉提摇摇头说：“先别回去，你能不能再陪我去个地方？”

阿帕基说，好的。

没走几分钟，布加拉提在一家店前停下说我们到了，接着他便要往里走，阿帕基立刻拉住了他难以置信地问道：“你确定要往这里面走？这不是一家女士内衣店吗！”

布加拉提说：“你说的没错，但是这里有我想要的东西。”他回握住阿帕基的手腕牵引着他进店，后者犹豫了一瞬间，还是默不作声地迈出脚步跟着他进去了。

店主是个略有些年长的女性，听到门口有人进来，她放下报纸看了一眼，惊喜地叫道：“布加拉提先生，您来了！”

“洛佩兹太太，好久不见。”布加拉提礼貌地回应。

“您是来看内衣的吧！”洛佩兹太太说。

“是的，听说您有了一些新款式，我正好来看看。”

“好的，稍等一下，我去给您找出来。”

阿帕基总算是明白布加拉提到底是来干什么的了，不过他也奇怪布加拉提为什么知道这种店里会有他想要的东西，或者再往前去想一些，他到底是为什么开始穿这种蕾丝内衣？

“我以前一直觉得在胸口纹身挺有气势的，但是纹身太伤皮肤了。直到有一天我路过这家店，看到橱窗里模特穿着一件蕾丝内衣，我突然想到用这类型的内衣代替纹身其实也挺不错的。说来也怪不好意思的，我那时候根本没意识到那是一件情趣内衣，就直接到店里问有没有其他款式，反正最后我选了现在身上的这件，我很喜欢这个图案，所以一次性把店里仅有的三条都买下来了。”

布加拉提像是知道阿帕基脑子里在想什么似的，和他解释了起来，而在布加拉提面前一向有些嘴笨的阿帕基，听完之后也不知道该给对方什么反应，他余光瞥了一眼布加拉提的胸口，略显局促地开口说：“我...我觉得你现在这件就挺好看的。”

“谢谢夸奖，我也很喜欢这件，所以当时才会一口气买了三件来替换，”布加拉提笑着说，“但其实就和许多女性的心理一样，最好看的口红永远是下一支，最喜欢的衣服也永远是下一件，当初再喜欢的衣服也有不想穿的一天，我这件其实穿蛮久了，如果等下有喜欢的款式，那我就该换换了。”

“换换也挺好的。”阿帕基说。

“对了，刚刚说到口红，阿帕基也会这样想吗，最好看的口红永远是下一支？”

“大概吧，不然我也不会买，但经常过段时间后我又会更喜欢之前买的，主要看心情。”

布加拉提不自觉地将目光聚集在阿帕基的嘴唇上：“对于什么样的心情该涂什么颜色的口红这点我不是很懂，但我偶尔看得出来你口红颜色有些微妙的不同，反正阿帕基的嘴唇很好看，涂什么颜色都不成问题。”

“——你、你的也”就在阿帕基急切地想表达出“你的嘴唇也特别好看”时，洛佩兹太太的声音打断了他。

“久等了，我挑了两款适合您的！”洛佩兹太太将原先挂在两个塑料模特身上的内衣取了下来，接着套上了为布加拉提挑选的内衣，“我们店里全都是女模，您要不先将就着看看效果吧，如果您不嫌麻烦想要试穿一下当然也是可以的。”

“没事，就先这样看吧。”

两件内衣与布加拉提现在穿着的这件很相似，都是仿欧式浮雕的对称图案设计，无肩带，显得性感而又不艳俗。

布加拉提目光在两件内衣上来回转移，沉默了一会儿说：“我感觉都还挺不错的啊，好难选。”

洛佩兹太太对着阿帕基有些暧昧笑道：“那不如让您身边这位先生选个喜欢的吧。”

“啊？我？”阿帕基说完后突然反应过来对方可能又误会布加拉提和他的关系了，但是既然知道布加拉提不介意这种误会，阿帕基也懒得再解释：“我觉得右边这件可能更好吧，图案简单一些看着清爽，不过要是你自己都喜欢的话那就全买下来吧。”

布加拉提笑着说：“这又不是像看心情涂口红那样，我不太喜欢款式换来换去，基本会固定一段时间不换，买多了对我来说没什么意义。”

这时洛佩兹太太提议说：“既然选不下来，不如您穿上试试看吧，好不好看穿过才知道。”

布加拉提很爽快地同意了：“也行。”

“那我在外面等你。”阿帕基说。

“不，阿帕基你也一起来帮我看看。”

阿帕基怀疑自己是听错了，又问了一次：“什么？”

布加拉提提高了音量，一字一句地说：“我是说，你也一起过来帮我看看合不合适。”

阿帕基真不知道自己今天是撞上什么好运气了，光是能和布加拉提成为外人眼中的情侣这一点就足以让他心潮翻腾，现在竟然还被邀请去更衣室，意思是布加拉提将当着他的面脱下衣服，穿上这件蕾丝内衣，如同一个为选择而困扰的恋人一般问他哪件更好看？

面对布加拉提的邀请，阿帕基首先还是矜持了一下：“我进更衣室好像不太合适，还是你自己看着办吧。”毕竟阿帕基知道此刻他们有多么亲密，现实给他的打击就会有多沉重，他和布加拉提终究只是普通朋友关系，但如果布加拉提执意要他来的话，他就不会拒绝。

“我又不是女人，没什么不合适的吧。”

“好吧好吧，我知道了。”担心布加拉提后半句话要转折来个“但是”的阿帕基立刻就答应了。

阿帕基跟着布加拉提进了更衣室，之前在来的路上他就已经紧张得不停咽口水了。

布加拉提锁上门，将拿进来的两件内衣放在挂钩上，接着背对着阿帕基开始解上衣，可虽然是背对着阿帕基，他的正面却是对着镜子的，因此布加拉提的身体一览无余。

人情绪激动时会使肾上腺激素分泌增多，自主神经系统处于亢进状态，从而产生心跳加速、呼吸急促、面赤等生理反应，阿帕基现在就处于这种不可控的生理反应状态下。

在这个狭小的空间中，阿帕基不知道自己该把目光往哪里放，他努力控制着自己呼吸的节奏，可越是有意去控制，他反而更心慌，胸腔中砰砰的心跳声传达至耳膜内不停震荡，连同着他整个大脑都在嗡嗡作响。

“阿帕基，你很闷吗，感觉你有些透不过气来了？”布加拉提注意到阿帕基的呼吸有些不正常便问了一句，而此刻布加拉提已经脱完上衣，线条优美的脖颈和腰身正刺激着阿帕基的视觉。

“还、还好。”阿帕基声音卡了一下。

布加拉提拿了一件内衣，边穿边说：“这是你选的那件，我先穿给你看。”他反手去扣内衣，但是试了好几次就是扣不上，于是他说：“阿帕基，能帮我扣一下吗，这件新的我可能还找不到手感。”

阿帕基拒绝不了这个请求，他甚至觉得布加拉提今天一直在有意无意地诱惑他。

阿帕基突然有了一个令他欣喜的疯狂想法，万一布加拉提也对他有意思，并确确实实地故意在诱惑他的话，那他为何不好好把握一下这个机会？只要稍微大胆一点，说一些不失礼的话，做一些不越界的动作试探一番，说不定就可以为自己这场单相思得出一个比较明确的结果。

阿帕基接过内衣带，稳稳地扣了上去，但他扣的时候能感受出来这件内衣有点紧了，好在布加拉提身上肌肉结实，不会勒出多余赘肉，所以并不影响视觉效果。

“有点紧啊，等会儿得让洛佩兹太太给我个加长排扣。”布加拉提也这么说，“怎么样，阿帕基，好看吗？”

阿帕基鼓起勇气上前一步，离布加拉提更近了一些，他的胸口差点就可以碰到布加拉提裸露的肩头了。

“很好看，很适合你，就这件吧，我...我很喜欢。”阿帕基用上他最温柔的声音说。

阿帕基因身高上的优势，稍稍弯下一点腰，嘴唇便可离布加拉提的耳朵很近，阿帕基可以看到自己说话时喷出的热气拨动了对方头上翘起的几根发丝，但话一说完阿帕基就立刻站直与布加拉提拉开了距离。

这时布加拉提突然转过了身，裸露的胸口猝不及防地撞上了阿帕基，但两人的身体也只是贴了一下就马上分开了。

“你真的觉得这件好看吗，”布加拉提明亮的蓝眼睛与阿帕基的视线对上，“那...另一件就不试了吗？”

“我很喜欢你穿这件，”阿帕基再一次重复道，“另一件就别试了，省得你纠结。”

布加拉提目中含笑：“既然你喜欢，那就这件好了，”他的脸又往前凑了一些，“不过你的脸真的好红啊，这里有这么热吗？”

“我——”阿帕基简直有口难辩。

“嗯？你想说什么？”

“...没有。”

“我从刚才就觉得你有些怪怪的，看上去好像有话要说。”

阿帕基盯着布加拉提微张的嘴唇一言不发，他实在太想吻上去了，但对待布加拉提他又不得不谨慎些。

他壮起胆子尝试着将手搭在布加拉提的后腰上，对方挑了下眉表示疑惑但没有拒绝这个动作，阿帕基认为这是个好兆头，于是他缓缓低下了头。

两人唇部的距离不断缩小，布加拉提没有躲开的意思，但最终还是阿帕基自己躲开了，他还是无法在尚未明确对方情感的状况下贸然行动，他太珍惜与布加拉提之间的感情了，若自己的冲动会影响他和布加拉提的感情，那他宁愿选择维持现状，仅仅做个朋友。

他放开布加拉提说：“选好了的话，那我就去外面等你了。”

他听到布加拉提说：“好。”

他们付完钱便离开了这家店。

阿帕基问：“回去了吗？”

布加拉提说：“这就回去了？”

“那你还想去哪里？”

“唔...不如我们去一下那家情趣用品店，刚刚你都没有买东西。”

事到如今阿帕基便直接坦白说：“抱歉布加拉提，我其实根本没有女朋友，更没有男朋友，我只是被福葛他们耍了而已。”

这时布加拉提脸上少有地出现了难为情的模样：“但、但是我...那你就当是我想去，再陪我去一次吧。”

“你想在那家店买东西？”阿帕基睁大眼睛问。

布加拉提点点头。

阿帕基不敢相信他最不愿发生的情景这么快就出现了，他努力不让自己的声音听上去那么悲伤，问：“...你交女朋友了？”

“没有！”布加拉提立刻摇着头否认。

“男朋友？”

“也没有。”

“那你还..."阿帕基想到之前布加拉提那副兴致勃勃的模样，寻思着他难不成想自己买来玩？

“阿帕基，你——”布加拉提欲言又止，样子像极了之前的阿帕基，“其实这种事情我真的不想自己开口，本以为你会勇敢迈出这一步的，但现在看来不稍微说明白一些你是不会懂了。”

布加拉提面色微红，小声说：“难道你不打算继续之前在更衣室里想对我做的事吗？”

4  
酒店房门刚一关上，布加拉提就勾着阿帕基的脖子吻了上去，阿帕基用一只手搂紧了布加拉提的腰，配合地低下脑袋去回应，此前所有的胆怯、焦虑和矜持现在全都被他抛在了脑后，他只知道布加拉提与他心意相通，布加拉提也在渴望着他。

两个人似乎都吻得太急切了，像是两只猛兽在争夺猎物一般扯着对方的唇瓣，后来也不知道是谁先开始将舌头探进对方的口中，并没有太多接吻经验的两人立刻无师自通地交缠在了一起，阿帕基的舌尖在布加拉提粗糙的舌面上摩挲，搜刮他口中甘甜芬芳的津液，布加拉提在换气的间隙发出几声低低的呻吟，阿帕基恨不得让布加拉提化在他口中。

他们从门口一路吻到床边，阿帕基将另一手上装着避孕套和润滑剂的塑料袋丢到了床上，空出来的这只手便托住了布加拉提的后脑勺以方便他进一步入侵。

布加拉提清晰地感受到对方抵在他小腹的玩意儿开始变硬了，阿帕基这时也放过了他的嘴，将他推倒在床上开始动手解他的衣服。

“等等，”阿帕基刚摸上布加拉提的胸口就听对方这么说道，“先洗澡。”

就这么被打断性致让阿帕基非常难受，他问：“一定要洗吗？”

“当然，性行为之前私处的清洁非常重要，不然可能会得病。”布加拉提一脸认真。

被布加拉提这毫无情趣的话一讲，阿帕基也只能作罢，况且布加拉提要洗澡，他又不可能霸王硬上弓。

布加拉提将衣服都脱了下来扔在桌子上，接着对坐在床上怏怏不乐的阿帕基说：“你不打算一起吗？”说完，布加拉提还似笑非笑地瞄了一眼他的下身。

阿帕基想，这时候如果再忍，那他就是个傻逼。

阿帕基几下扒光了自己的衣服，只剩一件内裤在身上，然后带着润滑剂和避孕套进了浴室。

布加拉提正拿着喷头在试水温，阿帕基把东西放在洗手台上后，便上前从背后环住了布加拉提的腰，紧接着一个个细碎的吻落在布加拉提的肩头，一路往上，吻过颈侧，最后亲吻他的侧脸，可阿帕基还是不过瘾，伸出舌头舔了一下他的耳垂，布加拉提头一缩，说了一句“好痒”，阿帕基便也不去玩他耳朵了。

由于两人现在都是穿着一件内裤，布加拉提觉得屁股后面那根东西的硬度和热度更加明显，阿帕基一直在有意地往他臀缝里蹭，虽然布加拉提自己的感觉也已经上来了，可他还是希望能把清洁工作完成。

布加拉提忍住用冷水去喷阿帕基下体的冲动说：“阿帕基，你能不能…先缓一下，我们还没洗呢。”

“可是你既然要洗…为什么不脱内裤？”阿帕基故意问。

布加拉提坦然笑道：“脱了你还把持得住？”

阿帕基不仅未能扳回一局，反而更加难以忍耐了。

热水打湿了两人的身体，内裤紧紧贴着下身，布加拉提臀部线条被勾勒得更加明显，他回过头吻了一下阿帕基说：“你帮我洗。”

阿帕基乐意至极。他挤了一些沐浴乳急不可待地将手伸进了布加拉提的内裤，握住了对方半硬的性器，但是内裤裹着他的手实在太限制他的动作了，于是他直接拉下了对方身上最后一块布料，布加拉提动了几下腿，挂在膝盖的内裤便被他褪到底下踢开了。

将赤裸的身体毫无保留地展现给阿帕基让布加拉提有些兴奋，再加上阿帕基的手指一直挑逗着他敏感的马眼，他再怎么想等阿帕基也洗完，却也已经忍不住主动翘着臀部去磨蹭阿帕基的阴茎。

阿帕基接收到了他的暗示，摸出自己早已发硬的阴茎在布加拉提光滑紧致的臀缝间摩擦，另一只手去捏他的乳头，布加拉提转过头来，眼神湿漉漉的，睫毛上也挂着水珠，脸上享受的表情是阿帕基从未见过的。

布加拉提呼吸急促，半张着嘴盯着阿帕基的唇部，后者明白他是在索吻，便立刻凑了上去如他所愿。

阿帕基觉得自己等不到洗完的那一刻了，他现在就想干布加拉提。

阿帕基突然一发力将布加拉提抱出淋浴间，接着把他放在洗手台上，然后手忙脚乱地拆开润滑剂，倒了一些在手上，手指开始往布加拉提的后穴里挤，布加拉提为了让阿帕基进入更加方便，手撑在台子上努力张开腿。

扩张还算顺利，阿帕基三指已经能顺畅地进出了，再加上刚才正好找到了布加拉提的敏感点，肠道内早就被刺激得又湿又软了，穴口微微发红，随着布加拉提的呼吸吐着水，周边泛着水光，在阿帕基看来真是色情得不行。

“快…阿帕基，快干我。”布加拉提渴求地望着他。

阿帕基发誓这绝对是布加拉提今晚说得最有情趣的一句话了。

阿帕基戴上套子，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插进去，尽管已经用三指扩张过，可是粗大圆润的龟头挤进这个本不该用来承受的洞口还是非常艰难的，布加拉提发出了有些难受的呻吟，腰也有些颤抖，阿帕基心疼地问他要不要先停一停，布加拉提连忙用双腿勾住了阿帕基的腰，摇着头让他不要退出去。

对于和男人做爱，布加拉提毫无经验，心里也确实有些害怕，可是他又相信阿帕基不会弄疼他，最重要的是如果在这件事情上半途而废，阿帕基一定会很受打击，况且这点疼痛他又不是不能忍过去。

“阿帕基你再进来一些…我、我没问题的，你做得很好。”布加拉提安慰着阿帕基。

听到布加拉提的话，阿帕基反而更加小心谨慎了，等他终于将大半根给挤进去后，他问布加拉提感觉如何，布加拉提说，可以再深一点，我没那么疼了，真的。

观察了一番布加拉提的表情，确认对方真的没什么事后，阿帕基又把阴茎往里送了一些，肠道内又热又紧，再加上润滑剂和肠液的作用，阿帕基觉得自己可以开始动了，但他还是哑着嗓子征求了布加拉提的意见：“我可以动了吗？”

布加拉提搂着他的脖子一吻落下，接着附在他耳边说：“赶紧动吧，我快等不及了。”

阿帕基握着布加拉提的腰开始慢慢摆动着自己的胯部，等后面稍微适应一点之后，他加快了抽插的速度，顶撞着布加拉提最敏感的地方，布加拉提因为情欲弓起了腰，背部呈现出一条完美地弧形，胸部也情不自禁地往前挺了一些，粉嫩的乳首送到阿帕基面前，他便毫不客气地吸了上去，声音响得让人以为他要吸出奶来。

布加拉提仰着纤细而又修长的脖子，像一只垂死的天鹅，整个人都被撞的晕晕乎乎的，再加上他们现在的姿势让他的尾椎骨一直顶在冰冷坚硬的洗手台上，他觉得又爽又不舒服，拍了拍阿帕基的后背含糊不清地喊着：“阿帕基…嗯哈…阿帕基，我们去、去床上，这里好硬…我、我坐在这儿好累啊…”

性事中的男人总是会被欲望所吞噬，要他停下来根本没什么可能，阿帕基听到布加拉提的诉求后没有说话，直接保持着正面插入的姿势将布加拉提抱起，快速走出浴室，接着将布加拉提压在床上继续干，而布加拉提的性格一直都是坦荡如砥，就连在这种事情上也不例外。

“阿帕基，就是那里，啊哈…哈…再用力点，全都进来，狠狠地干我！”布加拉提跟随自己内心深处的欲望，命令阿帕基做他真正想要得到的事。

阿帕基喘着粗气说：“呼…呼…布加拉提你觉得舒服吧，是不是比那些假阴茎要舒服百倍啊？”

之前在店里布加拉提想买一根仿真阳具来玩玩，但是阿帕基想这样岂不是说明他的家伙还不如这些假阴茎来得厉害吗？阿帕基的尊严不允许这种事情发生，于是他悄悄对布加拉提说“这玩意儿还不如我的大”。

“舒服…舒服…再快点儿，我、我要射了。”布加拉提的头发在淋浴时被打湿，贴在了侧脸和脖子上，身子又软又热，透着粉色，下身被干得又黏又湿，没有一处干燥的地方，一副被操熟了的模样。

布加拉提只用后面就射了出来，阿帕基也都射在了安全套里。

阿帕基觉得有些累了，他把安全套丢进了垃圾桶，然后在布加拉提身边躺下，但刚一躺下，他又忍不住支起身子给了布加拉提一个热吻，他认为自己还在做梦，他需要多吻一会儿来验证这到底是梦还是现实。

阿帕基简直像一只粘人的狗，布加拉提无奈地笑着说：“好了好了，亲够没啊，嘴巴都要肿了。”

阿帕基搂着布加拉提，像个孩子一般把头贴在他的胸口说：“我只是不敢相信而已。”

“有什么不敢相信的，大家都是人类，拥有七情六欲，我喜欢你不也很正常吗？”布加拉提摸着阿帕基的头发说。

“但是你是从什么时候开始的？我以为一直以来都只有我在单相思，而且平时根本看不出你对我有什么意思。”

“这不重要，因为我也记不清是从什么时候开始对你产生这种情感的，当我注意到你对我有着同样的情感时我其实很高兴。我一直以为你会先开口，但是你没有，所以最近稍微多给了你一些暗示，可你还是不开窍，所以就只能让我先说了。”说完，布加拉提弹了一下对方的额头，像在说“你真是个笨蛋”。

阿帕基说：“我真后悔没有早点表白，不然我们就可以更早这么亲密了。”

布加拉提笑着说：“现在其实也不迟，我们的时间还很多。”

5  
布加拉提小队现在全员都非常自豪，因为他们给阿帕基出的招奏效了。

“那天看到你搂着布加拉提进来，还当着我们的面来了个舌吻真的吓死人了。”米斯达说。

纳兰迦一边无聊地用叉子插着蛋糕玩一边说：“我想象不到布加拉提交女朋友的样子，但是他现在交了个男朋友我竟然觉得意外合适，虽然对方是阿帕基。”

“反正结果是好的就行了。”福葛说。

米斯达好奇地问：“所以你们到底是谁主动的？还有那天你们到那家店到底发生了什么呀？”

阿帕基省略了重点部分，挑着次要的给他们说了说，听完后米斯达感叹：“布加拉提还真的是又劲又辣啊，比不过比不过，是我输了。”


End file.
